Fairy Tail create your own OC
by SjinXephonis
Summary: Hi, I decided to publish this one-off as a way to let people know what best to think about when creating an OC, This will help benefit you in what details you need to think of for an OC, please PM/review if you like and I'll post ideas of OCs that you guys can use. Otherwise please use this template to create your own OCs and send me an OC for my Dawn Star story as well as vote!
1. OC Template

Name

Nicknames-what friends call your character

Title-what the public calls your character

Age-7 to 60

Gender

Birth date and year- current year is X791

Rank- e lowest, d low, c average, b noticeably good, a great, sclass

Body Attributes- height weight muscle bust

Hair

Eyes

Skin tone

Guild mark-color and location

Clothing-everyday, formal, sleepwear, swimwear

Likes

Dislikes

Relationships with family- how they act around/towards said people

Friends

Acquaintances

Strangers

Enemies

Rivals

Love Interest

Magic- name and summary

Spells-names and summaries

Strengths

Weaknesses

Personality-need of details

History-need details

Fears

Nightmares

Dreams

Strategy-(Optional)

Theme song-(Optional)

Quote

Other extra detail

Stats- (out of ten)

Attack

Defense

Speed

Intelligence

Vitality-how many hits you can take

Stamina-how much magic can you use


	2. Important Details and 1st OC

OC idea

 _So this was rather popular in which one in every five people said that it was a great idea, but they didn't have time to create a character themselves. So I am now going to help those people by having a discussion about different types of OCs and throw in a new OC every chapter that you can use._

 _Send me PM's with magic types, names, body appearances. I will post the full character on the next chapter with shoutout for your name. I will star the points to fill out for a basic character and I will fill out the rest. Plus you get the shout out. Copyright to you. If others want to use that character they have to ask you._

 _If anyone wants to use a character I post, feel free, just give me a shout-out when you use them_

So the biggest thing in Fairy Tail world to think of is magic. When it comes down to picking magic for your OC is when creating can get a little complicating. I tend to try and stay away from the "dragon slaying" and "god slaying" magics because they are overused.

I think of ideas to do with my character. What magic would be cool to see. When I post the first chapter of Dawn Star you will see one of my Oc's Kin'Droth Vesyine. He has maker magic that gives form to something he imagines in his head.

It's a good power but Kin does not have a very good imagination, so most of his attacks are limited to powerful attacks he imagines/ remembers from number of other wizards. Kin's "Imagine Make." Allows him to do any magic in the world as long as he can imagine himself doing it.

I also have the "Deadly Sins" magic, Propulsion (josiahlf), Altered Space (sesumi), Cybernetics (sesumi), stone manipulation (graveslayerdx), air magic AND smoke devil slaying (lacrima), Blood Magic (partynof-ovahere), and sunlight magic (guest) for the Dawn Star members so far.

Those are on the good guys. The bad guys are also there. I have one dark guild where the "Midnight Hunters" have a strong guild master and thirteen strong wizards as well as one mysterious wizard.

When creating a character you must also think about your character's power level. Too overpowered and it won't be fun to watch him. To underpowered and they will offer no challenge to the enemy and therefore the fight would not be great.

The other important thing to think of is how your OC fits into society. Are they lone wolf's? Or are they in a team? What is their social life like? You must think of all these things for detailed characters otherwise you might muck up; as long as you have a general idea the OC should work fine.

For back characters. The ones that are there just to fill space. You would need magic, name, personality, social life and that is about it. Usually back characters are just space fillers, you can always incorporate them into main characters.

If you don't name, or even describe what the back character's look like you can incorporate the main characters from them. You can refer to back character's as "them" if they are a true back character a main character won't single them out.

Today's OC for you guys is a spirit of the underworld. (kidding) It's a normal human with ghost powers.

 **Name** \- Jakeryiato Phantom (Jake-ree-ah-toe)

 **Nicknames** _-_ Jake

 **Title** _-_ The Phantom Lord

 **Age** _-_ Jake is 16

 **Gender** \- Male

 **Birth date and year** _\- X775_

 **Rank** _\- A-rank_

 **Body Attributes** -5'7" (167.5cm) and weighs in at 160 pounds (72 kilograms) he is stockily built and his wide shoulders, chest, arms and legs are toned and muscled.

 **Hair** \- Black hair kept spiked up in a little mohawk in the middle

 **Eyes** \- Green eyes with a golden glow

 **Skin tone** \- Slight tan

 **Guild mark** _-_ Silver on the back of his neck

 **Clothing** _-_ EVERYDAY. He wears one long white cloak and grey jeans, he also wears white sneakers.

FORMAL- He wears a white tux with a black collared shirt and a white tie.

SLEEPWEAR- He wears a thick white cloak

SWIMWEAR- He wears a white togs.

 _WINTERWEAR- Thick white cloak_

 **Likes** \- Being alone, White,

 **Dislikes** \- Socialising, Enemies, Dark Wizards Troublemaker's

 **Relationships with family** _-_ He has no known family, to be alive, his parents who were part of the guild died, the guild master took him in and is like a father to him. He treats the guild master with a lot of respect.

 **Friends** His friends are the only people he will socialize with. His magic is rare so he doesn't make many friends due to people thinking he is just weird.

 **Acquaintances** \- The only acquaintances he has are with people his friends and guildmates have, even though he treats them with respect he will try and avoid being around them.

 **Strangers** \- He is very wary of strangers knowing how rare his magic is that someone may try and use him for their own greater good.

 **Enemies** \- He will attack them full strength given the opportunity, but often prefers if he doesn't have to battle as his magic can ruin things.

 **Rivals** \- He doesn't know of any rivals as he doubts anyone would be his friend and his enemy, he is very ignorant but generally if he met a rival would try and befriend them rather than fight them.

 **Love Interest** : Jake has a very special tendency to have strong feelings towards women who are shy and quiet or "cold" He currently is looking at female ice mages or water mages.

 **Magic** _-_ Ghostly Presence.

An ability type magic that allows for the user to become a ghost and pass through all material objects. Whilst in ghost form Jake can use all the powers of a ghost which include killing people with tricks(placing a banana peel so someone trips up and breaks their neck), Chill Touch, that sort of thing. He can also posses people.

 **Spells** _-_ Ghost Form- Jake turns into a ghost and can not be hit by normal magic types.

Chill Touch- Jake touches an opponent and they feel as though a cold hand grips their heart forcing them to slow down.

Possess- Jake takes over someone's body, and can therefore control them and use their magic

Summon- Can raise undead skeletons/zombies or call on other lingering ghosts.

Haunting- Plays a trick on someone to cause them to get frustrated/ hurt themselves.

Spiritual Blast- An invisible force comprised of "lost souls" shoots forth and destroys everything in it's path. (like a dragon's breath attack)

Reap the Dead- Collects the souls of all the dead in the kilometre around and uses them to boost his own power.

 **Strengths** \- He is able to pass through material objects using his ghost form. Therefore nothing can hold him, not even anti-magic cells/handcuffs

 **Weaknesses** \- He is always sought after by dark guilds to do their bidding. Some believe him to be from the book of Zeref. He is mistrusted by general society until he saves them (one town which is where the guild is so far)

 **Personality** _-_ Jake is a rather shy boy, who has no interest in fighting or the world. He would prefer if he could just sit at home (the guild being his home) and have everyone else around him. He feels that every time he steps out into the world something bad will happen (which it usually does) When it comes down to a fight he knows just the best way to fight the enemy using his rather high intelligence. He is rather weak when it comes to defense and can only take a few attacks. But if he can defeat his enemy first then he is fine.

 **History** _-_ He lost his parents at a young age and ever since then he has been mourning their lost. He believes he himself may be dead and his soul remained to carry out their family legacy which is to find the "Holy Grail" and protect it as it can be used to revive the dead, or destroy whole cities. The Phantom family has always had to protect the grail. And Jake is the last remaining member. The only person who knows of Jake's life mission is the master. The reason dark wizards are after Jake is that he has two things they need, His blood can be used as a sacrificial desecration to turn the Grail into an object of evil (his death unlocks the seal on the Grail) and he is the only person who knows of the grail's location

 **Fears** \- That he will not be able to fulfill his parent's last wish and fail in protecting the grail

 **Nightmares** As above. His failed duty he dreams out what could happen.

 **Dreams** One day having enough power to "speak" to the dead. And learn from his parents of a way to revive the grail protectors order.

 **Strategy** -To go Ghost mode straight away and use his powerful attack of spiritual blast to try and wipe out his enemies right away.

 **Theme song** -Highway to Hell

 **Quote** \- 'If you want it, then come and take it'

 **Other extra detail** \- Jake either has to live forever being part ghost, or he has to revive the order of the grail. The protectors of the sacred artifact. But who can he trust? Will Jake find trust in enough people to revive the ancient order that was hunted down and killed one by one?

 **Stats** _ **\- (out of ten)**_

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense** \- 4

 **Speed** \- 7

 **Intelligence** \- 8

 **Vitality** _-_ 4

 **Stamina** _-_ 7

 _A/N: Let me know what you think through review or private message. Also please check out my stories. Send me OCs for Dawn Star, vote on my poll, fav and follow, and The more views I get/favs and follows the more I'll post. Thanks._


End file.
